


a poem for GOT7

by ahgakai



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgakai/pseuds/ahgakai
Summary: appreciation poem for GOT7





	

**I GOT**

**S** even

**E** lemental

**V** isual(ly)

**E** cstatic

**N** ewbies

 

**Seven**

They say seven is a lucky number

They say it’s an accident

A rumor says it’s all planned

But for ahgases

It was all destined to happen

People compare, people hate

They didn’t believe

That what you have in you is pure

You’ve been through a lot

Tears and blood

Time have been spent

But it was all worth it.

Hair, clothes, shoes and ties

Might be the same with other guys

Of all the groups shown worldwide

Yours were the voice

I’m most impressed by

I’ve always wondered

What it is that makes you so different

From every other groups out there

And lately I’ve realized

Aside from your powerful voice

It’s your honesty to us

That makes us love you more.

 

**Elemental**

Sweet as the day

Your smile melts me away

Filled with happiness

Embracing every side of you

Even the one you don’t appreciate

Passion is what drove you

To be where you are

Negative thoughts tried to fight

But you fought with all your might

Waves of dancers and singers

Spread out everywhere

Others’ heat of popularity didn’t affect you

Honing your skills, tis what you did

In time, you get better and better

Like a storm, pouring talent through your music

The whole world noticed.

Acknowledged.

 

**Visual** (ly)

You’ve been doing this for a while

Creating, producing, showing

All for the love of your craft

Even your right to a private life

Has been shared to everyone

We know it’s part of the job

To always be seen everywhere you  go

It’s part of the path you’ve chosen

To be seen as visually entertaining

But no amount of preparation

Can put away the pain of criticism

Everything you do

Every reaction from you

And so, it all started

People call you idols

And we know it meant a lot

To you, it means so much more

Than just being tired.

They follow every step you take

They copy your clothing style

They buy things that you have

They hang to every word you say.

In return, you give your youth and all

To share it to the world

I guess it’s true, whar Uncle Ben said that

“with great power comes great responsibilities

For sharing your music

You were able to ach a mass of hearts.

**Ecstatic**

Diverse personalities may be the reason why

The moment they put you together

Conversations are ceaseless

Everyone feels festive

Happiness overflow

Just by watching you

It’s your positive outlook

That makes all the difference

Problems may have arisen

But what we see in you

Is still, and always will be

The giddy boys you all are

You seemed comfortable in the spotlight

And it’s not a criticism really

But something amazing for us fans

That by watching you do what you do

Us watching feel elevated

The way you talk and look at each other

Love is obviously shown

And that love reaches every ahgase

Around the world

You always do your best

You always give your all

For that I am grateful

Life for me has been wonderful.

**Newbies**

When you think of it,

Time flew fast

From beginners, to being one

Of the best groups in korea.

You did all this in a span of almost 3 years.

Although you’ve made your mark

And slowly climbing to the top

That rookie point of view remains

For each and every one of you

It just makes us very proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of doing this poem from when the boys do three line poems. they're not really the same but I tried xD


End file.
